


If You Want To Get Out Alive

by TheMistyCatMaster (TheMistyDarkPrincess)



Series: The ROOT of Orochimaru's Hurt AU [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mind Manipulation, the start of something bigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyCatMaster
Summary: Orochimaru lets his family go, but it's all for a good reason.
Series: The ROOT of Orochimaru's Hurt AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1078773
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	If You Want To Get Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one is super short, but I promise there is a reason. Some may be able to tell what that reason is... :D

There is a numbness that Orochimaru had decided to let into his life. The feeling of loss was cold inside him, killed before it reached his heart, silenced before it destroyed him again. He refused to let that feeling blossom in him once more. He shoves Anko’s unconscious form towards a hiding area, shoves an unconscious Jun in as well, memories locked away, an apology on his lips that just didn’t seem to escape. He brought this ruin on himself. He was going to bring an Uchiha, the “last”, in with promises he didn’t plan on keeping. The only two who would remember, who swore not to say anything about what was to occur, were Kabuto and Kurama, the latter growling and snarling from inside Jun, using the boy’s, his kit’s, mouth to demand answers which the Sannin would not give.

“Silence is your safety. I’ll right this when I can. I added a safety feature to this. Wait for Kabuto.”

The man, the snake, the Sannin, says. He closes the door on the two and never turns back.

* * *

Anko and Jun wake up in a Konoha cell not too long after. Activity swirled around outside the cell in waves. They were left alone for the most part, Anko curled around Jun more times than not in order to protect him, then there were times when they were disturbed for small things that could have been done in silence by those who guarded them. Days went on like this, in ways that kept Jun from understanding how much time had passed, even if his Papa was helping him. One day a Yamanaka Clan member was called, Anko was taken out of the cell, and Jun was left alone. Left alone with his thoughts, his fear, and the want to dive into his mind and curl up with his Papa in his cage. He couldn’t though because any time it looked like he was close to meditating, or falling asleep, he felt eyes zero in on him. The fear of being watched overpowered his ability to go to his Papa. When Mama Anko was returned, he clung to her, his want to be with his mother strong amongst the feeling of eyes on him. He wasn’t allowed to cling for long though. Before he knew it, however, he was being ripped away from his mother, a scream escaping him as he was carried out of the cell.

He found himself in a room not long after he was removed from the cell, tears streaming down his face as he begged to go back to the only person he trusted. The person standing in the room with him gave him a sympathetic look only briefly before he felt the sensation of wrongness. It felt intrusive, like something was burrowing deep into his mind, and he found himself mentally bucking, trying to kick whatever the sensation was out. His mental effort translated over to physical as he felt himself thrashing against the bindings they had on him. Within the confines of his head, his papa roared. Then the feeling was gone. His eyes, which had closed during his struggling, snapped open as the person in front of him stared at him in terror and shock. He was taken back to the cell after that, a muzzle being a new addition to his attire from his attempt to bite the hands that had grabbed him too tightly.

* * *

An older man came to visit Jun and his mama the next time the cell saw the light of day. The man looked shocked to see their states, Mama Anko covered in cuts, left untreated and probably infected, while he, himself, bore cuts around his mouth from the muzzle kept upon him by scared or twisted guards, made to stay in place by a chakra lock. The man yelled and ordered, changes were made that very day, but the damage was done. Jun found hatred in his heart as he curled into his mother’s form growling at the hands that reached for him to take him to “his temporary home while his mother got rehabilitated”. The hands bruised, the guardians he was placed with approached him like the prey animals they were named for. The only kind one in the home was the child of his age, who even then didn't really interact with him much due to his lazy nature.

He later found out that if he showed violence of any sort his mother was punished by those who were holding her, despite being told they were not to do such things. He found his heart cold to those who wanted to help him, but he began to force a smile around them to ease the burden on the only adult he knew to love him for being himself. The mask he wove was to survive. It was woven for his mother. It was to get out of this situation alive.

* * *

“Ojii-Sama wants me to do what…?”

“Befriend the Uchiha.”

“For a body?”

“Yes.”

“So he can live?”

“Yes.”

“So he can prove to Konoha they can't protect what they don't deserve?”

“Yes.”

“I'll do it… I'll do it so that Konoha will learn. So it will stop being broken.”

“It never will be.”

“It doesn't hurt to dream.”


End file.
